Stars Are Projectors
by FallAway
Summary: She’s a little tired of his evasiveness. Dean and Jo. Oneshot.


Summary: She's a little tired of his evasiveness. Dean and Jo. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned these characters.

A/N: Dean/Jo are my new obsession. I think they're adorable, so much so that I now own the fanlisting and Hider and I will be making a shipper site for them over our Christmas break. That being said, I bring you the first Supernatural fic I've ever written.

--

"Pretty, isn't it?"

He turns to look at her and smirks slightly, shrugging as he looks back up at the open sky. Jo steps up next to him, arms folded, and he breathes in deeply. "Not too shabby," he returns easily. She rolls her eyes and he looks at her earnestly, cocking his head slightly.

"Get a lot of chances to star-gaze, Dean?" she wonders, walking around him to lean against the railing on the porch. He remains firmly on the bottom stair.

"Oh, more than you'd think," he says. Jo cocks an eyebrow and he licks his bottom lip in a nervous habit before looking back at her. Her expression makes him grin and he shrugs, subtly shifting his weight to the other foot. "Stake-outs night after night looking for big evil things to kill gives you a lot of time to bond with nature."

"Right," she outright laughs at the statement and he narrows his eyes indignantly. "Oh, come on," she snorts. "The only bonding with nature you've ever done is peeing in the bushes when you couldn't find a gas station to stop off at."

"I'll have you know that Sam and I had to spend a week in the wilderness last year," he retorts. Jo shrugs, unimpressed, and he huffs quietly as he turns his gaze back to the sky. Like he cares if this girl believes anything he says.

Well, maybe a little.

Turning back to her, he takes one step closer to her, consequently landing on the next stair, and she watches him curiously. "What makes you think you have any right to tell me what I have and have not done?"

"I don't," she counters softly. The pitch of her voice throws him slightly off guard and he frowns, not used to being caught unprepared for a verbal battle. "I just think you're a little too quick to write things off."

Dean stares at her seriously for a moment and then scoffs, rolling his eyes as he walks up the last two steps and starts for the door. "Whatever. Have fun getting all sentimental with Mother Nature; I'll be inside figuring out how to kill this thing so that nobody else gets killed."

"You don't have to be the badass all the time."

He stops, though he doesn't want to, and the words ring in his ears. Jo pushes off the railing and he hears the boards of the porch creak as she takes a step closer to him. "Yeah? Well if I'm not, then who's gonna get things done around here?"

"We're all more than capable of helping you, Dean."

"Five minutes ago you were mocking me for my lack of communication with nature and now you're telling me that you want to help me fight this thing?" he turns sharply and nearly runs into her. Apparently only certain boards creak, because he could've sworn she was further away from him than that.

"You were the one that got all indignant when I asked you if you looked at the stars often," she counters easily. "And it's not my fault that all you're capable of being around me is evasive." Dean narrows his eyes at her and inhales sharply at the accusation, watching the little cloud of steam that his exhale makes in the cold night air. Jo stares at him intently, a mask of indifference on her face, and he should not be this easily shaken.

She's just another girl.

And he's not evasive, he's just …

"I'm done with this discussion," he says firmly, though he doesn't move. Why, he doesn't know, but she smiles and leans towards him a bit and he has to force his feet to move. He turns away from her and walks inside, clenching his jaw when he hears Ash's voice filtering through the entire bar. Guy wouldn't need a microphone in a stadium; he's so damn loud all the time.

"Hey, Dean," Sam starts, shuffling some papers around on the bar. Dean cuts him off abruptly.

"Nothing happened," he barks. "Let's get to work." His younger brother blinks for a second and then smiles slowly, tilting his head to the side in a way that Dean despises. Sam shifts on his bar stool and leans back a little.

"Yeah," he agrees, chuckling. When Dean narrows his eyes dangerously, Sam rolls his own and sighs. "I was just going to tell you that Ellen found a lead on that thing we've been tracking," Sam explains, though he looks far too amused now and Dean is perfectly aware that his brother knows him too damn well.

It's not like he's making it obvious that she has him all messed up after five minutes with her. That's just not him.

When Jo walks into the room a moment later, seemingly unaffected by their little encounter outside, he takes a deep breath and calls her name. She glances up and he rolls his eyes at his own stupidity as he motions her back outside and walks out the door for the second time in half an hour.

He's such a girl.

"What now? Wanna tell me how manly you are because you spent a few days in the woods?" she teases, leaning against the doorframe without completely leaving the building. "Or does being a hunter automatically make you macho enough to melt a girl's panties with just one of those slow sniffs of yours?" she raises an eyebrow, a smirk perking the edge of her lips.

Dean glares at her and takes a step closer, a million comebacks already coming to mind. Jo's eyes glow when his lock onto them, though, and he shifts his weight forward so that he's even closer to her than he was before. Her expression shifts from indifferent to challenging, and when the smirk is fully in place he sighs and closes the distance between them. Presses his mouth to hers, spans her hip with his hand as she returns the embrace and he idly thinks that he finally won a round with this girl.

And she can't call him evasive anymore. So ha.


End file.
